siriusleenottfandomcom-20200214-history
Omari Warrington
Omari Oxosi Warrington (b. 18 August, 1977) was a Scottish Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. He was the only son of Lawanda Warrington. Biography Early life (1977 - 1988) Omari was born on 18 August, 1977 to Lawanda Warrington and an unknown South African man. His mother worked at the Department of International Magical Cooperation and brought him up as a single mother in Oban, Scotland. Omari never met his father, but Lawanda talked highly of him. He was given his middle-name after his father. When his mother was working he often stayed with his aunt Imani, but otherwise came with his mother to the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts years (1988 - 1995) Omari attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff in 1988. He was very popular at school and made many friends. He tried out as a Beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team but didn't make the team and he joined the Hogwarts Gobstones Club in his third year, but found it boring. He later joined the Duelling Club, in which he excelled, and by his sixth year he made Captain of the Hufflepuff team. Travelling years (1995 - 2004) Duelling career After graduating Omari went travelling from Platform Seven and a Half. After a couple of months he came to Zugdidi where a duelling competition was held. He entered and won the competition. The win made him miss his school days and he decided to enter more duelling championships. He made a name for himself as a Duelling Champion in Europe. At one point he competed in Ottawa where he lost to an American wizard and was badly injured. He was taken care of by a junior healer named Lucas Morneau and Omari fell instantly in love. It took some time before Lucas answered Omari's feelings and decided to join him on his travels. Trip to Africa During a trip to South Africa Omari got attacked by an erumpent when him and Lucas were hiking. The erumpent hit him on his left leg and blew it off. Lucas saved Omari's life and managed to convince a group of South African goblins to make Omari a leg out of goblin silver for almost all of their money. Lucas' death and aftermath In 2004 Omari and Lucas visited northern Italy. On one evening Lucas went out to buy food and a group of pure-blood radicals cornered him and killed him. Omari found Lucas' body in an alley when he went out to look for him. Omari took the loss extremely bad and travelled home to Scotland where his mother took care of him. He didn't leave the house for three weeks and started drinking heavily. Auror career During a visit to the Ministry where his mother introduced Omari to an Auror he decided to enrol in Auror training. He completed the program in three years and started working for the Auror Office. Physical appearance Omari was described as being tall, standing six feet and three inches, and muscular, with closely cropped black hair and dark eyes. He is described as having a warm smile and glistening eyes when he got excited. A lot of scars could be found on his skin and his right ear was pierced with a silver hoop hanging from it. He often wore quite militaristic robes and with lots of rings on his fingers. He had lost his right leg, which had been replaced with one made out of goblin silver. It worked like a normal leg, but could jam if he didn't use an ointment regularly and made a clanking sound when he walked. He had a tattoo by his ribs on the right side that read "L.E.M. 1980 - 2004". Magical abilites and skills Omari was an accomplished and skillful wizard, with extensive duelling abilities. He was also capable of conjuring a corporeal rhinoceros Patronus. * Duelling: Omari was a highly talented duellist and earned himself the title of duelling champion. He travelled all around the world competing in duelling competitions and was quite successful. * Auror skills: Omari possessed natural cunning, amazing duelling ability, and expert talent in defensive magic, all of which served him well as an Auror. * Defense Against the Dark Arts: He was able to conjure a Patronus who took the form of a rhinoceros. Possessions * Wand: Like the vast majority of witches and wizards,Omari's wand was purchased at the age of eleven from Ollivanders, and was counted among his most valued possessions. His wand was 14", Aspenwood, and with dragon heartstring core. * [[Omari Warrington's silver leg|'Silver leg']]: Omari's most notable possesion was his left leg, which is made out of goblin silver. * [[Omari Warrington's cottage|'Cottage']]: Omari lived alone in a cottage in Scotland. Etymology * Omari - means "God the highest" in Swahili. * Oxosi - from Oshosi, the god of hunt, forests, animals, and wealth in Yoruba mythology. * Warrington - means "fortification" in Saxon. Category:1977 births Category:Amputees Category:Aurors Category:Duelling Club Captains Category:Duellists Category:Gobstone players Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Only children Category:Scottish individuals Category:Sorted in 1988 Omari Warrington Category:Wizards